Semiconductor devices are used in a variety of electronic applications, such as personal computers, cell phones, digital cameras, and other electronic equipment. Semiconductor devices are fabricated by sequentially depositing insulating or dielectric layers, conductive layers, and semiconductive layers of material over a semiconductor substrate, and patterning the various material layers using lithography to form circuit components and elements thereon. Many integrated circuits are typically manufactured on a single semiconductor wafer, and individual dies on the wafer are singulated by sawing between the integrated circuits along a scribe line. The individual dies are typically packaged separately, in multi-chip modules, or in other types of packaging, for example.
The semiconductor industry continues to improve the integration density of various electronic components (e.g., transistors, diodes, resistors, capacitors, etc.) by continual reductions in minimum feature size, which allow more components to be integrated into a given area. These smaller electronic components may also require smaller packages that utilize less area than packages of the past, in some applications.
Bipolar-CMOS (complementary metal oxide semiconductor transistor)-DMOS (double diffused metal oxide semiconductor transistor) (BCD) is a technology for power management integrated circuits (PMICs). BCD can integrate different process technologies for bipolar, CMOS and DMOS onto a single chip. Bipolar is used for high-current driving and analog functions, CMOS for digital-circuit design, and DMOS for power and high-voltage handling capacity.